(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a balancing apparatus of a vehicle and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a balancing apparatus and a control method capable of constantly adjusting a center of gravity depending on a load of a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, a rechargeable lithium seconclaty battery has been widely used as an energy source for a wireless mobile device. Further, an electric vehicle (EV), a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), etc., have received much attention as a possible solution for the air pollution problem of existing gasoline vehicles, diesel vehicles, etc., that run on fossil fuels. The electric vehicle and the hybrid electric vehicle are driven by a power supply voltage supplied from a high voltage battery.
In particular, the hybrid electric vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as “vehicle”) can be controlled to optimize fuel efficiency of a gasoline engine in response to driving conditions. The vehicle receives inertial energy through a wheel upon braking and deceleration to charge a battery by recovering electric energy generated by a motor, thereby improving fuel efficiency.
Generally, dynamic performance of the vehicle is determined depending on a weight distribution of a vehicle body. Power performance of the vehicle may be increased only when the tires come in contact with the ground. For this reason, the power performance and the driving stability may be guaranteed only when the weight of the vehicle is appropriately distributed to the tires. That is, four wheels may stably contact the ground only when weight is equally distributed to the front, back, left, and right sides of the vehicle.
Meanwhile, the left and right sides and the front and back sides of the vehicle have different weight distribution ratios depending on a weight of passengers, and therefore the weight distribution to the left and right sides may not be appropriately compensated. Further, the weight distribution may be changed depending on a position of the engine in an engine room.
That is, the weight distribution may be changed depending on the weight and position of passengers and the position of the engine in the engine room. Further, in all vehicle models, left and right axle weights may be different and trims for each engine may be different, and even in the case of the same vehicle model, the left and right axle weights may be different, such that driving performance may be degraded.